El despertar de las sombras
by zape
Summary: Kylo Ren la secuestró para conseguir la parte final del mapa. Rey sabía que la haría sufrir, pero nunca hasta ese punto. Cuando la conexión mental nace entre ellos, nada vuelve a ser igual.


**EL DESPERTAR DE LAS SOMBRAS**

\- Suele pasar cuando te persigue una criatura con una máscara- dijo ella.

No esperó encontrarse a alguien así. Ese poder, esa presencia imponente que emanaba de él presagiaba una imagen terrible y apabullante. Una imagen perturbadora y atroz. Rey se había imaginado a un hombre demacrado, de voz cascada y mirada infernal, pero no pudo estar más equivocada. Cuando Kylo Rey se quitó la máscara, la joven chatarrera se quedó sin palabras. Jamás se habría imaginado que debajo yaciera un chico apenas mayor que ella.

Kylo Ren sintió su asombro. Una emoción más para añadir a la enorme lista que había estado sintiendo en ella desde que la había atrapado: miedo, ira, impotencia, pena, asco y una pequeña pizca de interés. Interés por aquella estación espacial, por todo lo nuevo que había empezado a sentir desde su primer encuentro. Interés por él. Pudo haberla matado, eso era cierto. Tal vez debería haberlo hecho. Pero había algo; una fuerza pura e innata que nacía de ella y que le había arrastrado inexorablemente. Kylo Ren necesitaba descubrir qué se escondía detrás de aquel andrajo de mujer, antes de tomar medidas drásticas.

\- Háblame del droide- le ordenó a la joven.

\- Es una unidad BB con procesador de selenium e indicador de hiper…- contestó ella con bravuconería.

\- Tiene una sección de una carta de navegación. Yo tengo el resto, sacado de los archivos del Imperio. Me falta la última pieza.

Se acercó a ella, sin molestarse en apartar la vista, algo que ella sí hizo. Llevaba observándola desde que la había apresado y no se había cansado de hacerlo. Habría estado toda una vida haciéndolo. El poder de la chica fluía descontrolado en su interior. Si no hubiera sido más precavido, si no lo hubiese cortado por lo sano, muy probablemente le hubiese atrapado a él también. Enredándolo, acunándolo, llevándole de vuelta a casa. Y eso no ocurriría jamás.

\- Y tú lograste que el droide te la mostrara. A ti- se detuvo él un instante- A una chatarrera.

Rey no respondió. Se limitó a bajar la mirada. Tal vez fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero sintió una mezcla de asco y superioridad en Kylo Ren al pronunciar esa palabra. _Chatarrera_. Sí, eso era ella. ¿Y qué? Nunca había tenido ninguna oportunidad; había sobrevivido como había podido. Arrastrándose, aprendiendo en un mundo de ratas sin compasión. Y en Jakku probablemente ser chatarrero fuese de las mejores opciones laborales entre las que se podía escoger.

La vergüenza, la pena y la rabia de Rey atravesaron a Kylo Ren como una bala. Creyó que se levantaría, que se enorgullecería y le respondería; jamás se hubiese imaginado ese sentimiento de inferioridad. Bien. Eso era lo que buscaba, ¿no? Algo con lo que apresarla, algo con lo que ponerla contra las cuerdas. Pero no fue así. Esa actitud le pilló desprevenido y se adueñó de él. Bajó la guardia y su vergüenza le contaminó también a él. Sintió que tenía que arreglarlo.

\- Sabes que conseguiré lo que quiero- dijo al fin.

La vergüenza de Rey desapareció, dejando paso al miedo. Perfecto. Kylo Ren conocía tan bien esa emoción que no le importó navegar entre sus aguas. Con ella crecía, se despertaba. La ira le animaba y seducía como nada más podía. Esa sí era su casa. Pero no la de Rey.

La chica cerró la mente de golpe, sorprendiendo a Kylo Ren. Puede que ni siquiera ella misma fuese consciente de lo que hacía y, a juzgar por su expresión, así era. Pobre infeliz. Cómo osaba creer, en el fondo de su mente, que hubiese algo que pudiese resistírsele a él. Se acercó más a su prisionera. Inhaló su olor; una mezcla de almizcle, tierra, sudor y algo más que no supo ni quiso identificar.

Rey estaba pasando de estar nerviosa a sentir verdadero pánico. No le gustaba sentirle tan cerca. Tenía un don que nadie más sabía, su secreto más íntimo: podía _leer_ a la gente. Rey podía sentir cómo eran las personas en el fondo de su corazón sin apenas conocerlas. Y jamás se había equivocado. Pero ese chico, Kylo Ren… era un hervidero de emociones contradictorias. Había algo bueno en él; Rey notaba una mínima luz en el fondo de su alma, que parpadeaba de forma intermitente y trataba de brillar del todo. Pero esa luz estaba rodeada de todo tipo de sombras que la ponían en peligro; sombras que bailaban a su alrededor, amenazándola pero sin lograr alcanzarla. Ella sabía que esa luz no permitiría que le ocurriese nada, pero de las sombras no podía fiarse.

Entonces se quedó totalmente paralizada. Sintió una penetrante presión en su cabeza, como un taladro invisible que tratase de fracturarle por todas partes a la vez. Era él. Maldita fuera, era Kylo Ren. Estaba metiéndose en su cabeza. Abriéndose paso sin ninguna dificultad.

\- Te sientes tan sola- murmuró él, mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba- Debes marcharte. De noche, desesperada por dormir… imaginabas un océano. Lo veo. Ahí está la isla.

No. ¡No! Rey empezó a sudar y a jadear con más fuerza. Quiso rebelarse contra su intrusión física y mental, pero no supo cómo. Cuando despertó se imaginó que Kylo Ren le sometería a todo tipo de torturas terribles que la destrozarían en cuerpo y alma, pero nunca creyó que su intimidad estuviese en peligro. Eso era suyo. Su historia era suya y de nadie más. Nadie tenía derecho a entrometerse, a ser testigo de todo lo que había sufrido, a saber lo que ella no quería contar. Su vida era suya, no de un niñato con ínfulas de grandeza.

\- Y Han Solo- Ren continuó de forma despiadada- sientes que es el padre que no tuviste. Te habría decepcionado.

\- Sal de mi cabeza.

\- Sé que has visto el mapa- insistió el chico- Está ahí dentro. Y ahora vas a dármelo.

\- No pienso darte nada- le escupió ella.

\- Veremos.

Entonces Rey lo descubrió. Todo lo anterior había sido un simple juego de niños, un calentamiento sin más pretensiones. Entonces empezó el verdadero ataque. Una avalancha de energía la agujereó por todas partes, debilitándola e hipnotizándola. Estaba en manos de Kylo Ren como un títere. Rey supo que acabaría cediendo. Supo que acabaría convertida en un vegetal para él; una triste muñeca rota que bailara a su son. Las sombras de Kylo Ren empezaron a apoderarse de ella. Absorbiéndole todos sus recuerdos y publicándolos. ¿Y si lo veía todo? ¿Y si descubría todo cuanto había sufrido desde niña, todo el dolor, la pena y el abuso por los que había pasado? No más. No más, por favor. Basta. ¡Basta!

En su mente, Rey se alzó, alargó la mano y detuvo esas sombras. No se limitó a enviarlas de vuelta a su legítimo propietario, sino que les obligó a cederle el paso, a inclinarse a cada lado del camino que poco a poco fueron abriéndole. Físicamente entró en shock, pero su mente se activó como nunca antes. Entrar en la mente de Kylo Ren fue todo un paseo; ninguna amenaza que pudiera haber consiguió rozarla. Fue como si un halo de color azul brillante la envolviera y protegiera, inmunizándole ante cualquier ataque.

El joven se tambaleó y tembló. Se apartó de ella y la miró fijamente. Intentó por todos los medios defenderse de esa intrusión, pero fue en vano. Su vida se desplegó como un abanico ante ella, ante esa estúpida chatarrera. Y no solo sus recuerdos, sino también sus emociones. Toda una vida revuelta en un torbellino de color rojo y azul, que para cualquiera hubiese sido un amasijo de imágenes sin sentido, pero que ella vio con total claridad. Fue como si esos recuerdos se hubiesen cansado de estar encerrados y se hubiesen aferrado a ese clavo ardiendo para liberarse. Para que alguien los viera, para que alguien los conociera, para que alguien los entendiera sin juzgar. Como si quisiesen pedir ayuda a esa presencia extraña tan benévola, para recuperarse a sí mismos y a su dueño.

\- Tú- dijo ella, con una claridad pasmosa- Tienes miedo. ¡De no ser tan fuerte como llegó a serlo Darth Vader!

Rey empezó a ahogarse en su memoria y Kylo Ren lo sintió. Completamente avergonzado. Jamás había tenido más deseos de matar y de llorar a la vez, de acabar con todo mientras lo curaba. Pero lo peor fue mirarla a los ojos. Fue contemplar la inmensa pena en su expresión.

Sin darse cuenta, Rey empezó a llorar. Fue algo involuntario y descontrolado. Surgió sin más. No pudo alejarse de esas imágenes. Un niño muy esperado, nacido en el seno de unas de las mejores familias de la galaxia. Criado entre algodones, pero aun así sometido a una inmensa presión y a unas altas expectativas. Y el niño muy pronto empezó a tener un inmenso conflicto en su interior. Conflicto que se acentuó a medida que crecía y que acabó destrozándolo.

Pese a la diferencia social, la chatarrera se sintió profundamente identificada con él. esa tensión, esa constante división de caminos también había marcado su vida. Kylo Ren rápidamente se dejó llevar por el camino más tentador. Rey sonrió. Había notado esa pequeña luz y no se había equivocado. Aún estaba ahí esa pequeña esperanza, ese camino que podía marcar el final de un todo. Tan solo necesitaba que alguien le tendiese la mano…

Rey sintió una inmensa presión en la garganta, aunque Kylo Ren estuviese a cierta distancia. Le había descontrolado. Había tocado una tecla que no debía y ahora lo pagaría. La joven soltó unos quejidos ahogados por la falta de aire, mientras tensaba y doblaba los dedos y las lágrimas corrían descontroladas por sus mejillas. Tenía que hacer algo. Su vida nunca había sido un camino de rosas y aquel sería un bache más a los que tan acostumbrada estaba. Solo eso, una piedra como otra cualquiera. Pero lo cierto fue que la presión física le obligó a ceder mentalmente y sus escudos se resquebrajaron, abriéndole a Kylo Ren hasta las puertas más recónditas, hasta los recovecos más secretos. Absorbió todas sus miserias y le atravesó el alma con la mirada, consciente de su superioridad.

No. De ninguna manera. Rey ya le había obstaculizado el paso una vez y podía hacerlo perfectamente una segunda si quería. Y lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Pero estaba paralizada. Y lo que empezó como un mecanismo de autodefensa poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo más peligroso y poderoso.

La chica lanzó mentalmente a Kylo Ren a la otra punta de la habitación. Y aquello solo fue el principio. Que siguiera apresada no la limitó. Rey echó la cabeza hacia atrás, envuelta en una espesa capa de sudor, con la cara completamente enrojecida y desencajada y las venas marcadas, haciendo correr la sangre de forma descontrolada. El temblor hizo que las paredes se quebraran y las máquinas soltaran chispas. Kylo Ren quiso amenazarla con su sable láser, pero acabó en la otra punta de la sala de otro golpe mental.

Kylo Ren la miraba extasiado. Hipnotizado. Esa chica era mucho más de lo que parecía. Tenía tanta fuerza y podía llegar a ser tan maleable que no veía la hora de instruirla. Sería su mayor logro y uno de los miembros más valiosos de sus filas. A duras penas consiguió ponerse de pie, con una fina sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa que se ensanchó al acercarse a ella y contemplar el color rojizo que habían adquirido sus ojos.

Se había negado a admitirlo y había abandonado la idea, pero esa chatarrera le había parecido bellísima desde su primer encuentro. Al verla por primera vez no pensó ni en el ejército, ni en el poder, ni en su potencial; solo despertó su curiosidad como mujer. Y se maldijo y castigó por ello, porque sabía precisamente que ese camino era el que había perdido a su abuelo. Y él no cometería su mismo error con nadie.

Pero en ese momento, descontrolada y escogiendo el mismo camino que él, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar e imaginar cosas indebidas. Le acarició la cara con sus calurosos guantes, contemplándola como si algo les uniera solo a ellos. Como si se pertenecieran y juntos pudiesen llegar a límites inimaginables.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba pensando en lo mismo. Sino en vengarse. En hacerle pagar aquella intromisión no tolerada. En dejarse llevar por el odio acumulado en toda su vida y tomar el camino más fácil… y más justo. Le miró a los ojos, los de la joven rojos como la lava y le fulminó a imágenes mentales. Le mostró los últimos resquicios de lo que él había violado, los detalles a los que él ni había logrado llevar.

Horrible. Aquello fue demasiado terrible incluso para un asesino de masas como Kylo Ren. Demasiada carne, demasiado dolor, demasiadas imágenes de Rey llorando y sangrando. No era tonto; sabía perfectamente a lo que mucha gente tenía que someterse para sobrevivir, pero aquello era inhumano hasta para él.

\- Ahora ya es todo tuyo, aprendiz de Vader. Ya tienes todo lo que querías- le escupió ella con una voz tenebrosa.

El chico intentó apartar esas visiones de su cabeza, pero ella no le dejó. Le obligó a ver, le obligó a saber cosas que incluso sus propios hombres habían hecho. Actos atroces que destrozaban más que cualquier matanza.

\- Basta- le ordenó él, con voz firme e imponente. De poco le sirvió. La ola de recuerdos abominables siguió atacándole descontrolada- He dicho que basta.

\- ¡No! ¡No basta!- aulló ella, bombardeándole con su torbellino de emociones.

Kylo Ren no pudo aguantarlo más. Podía soportar la ira, la pasión, la rabia, el miedo. Sentimientos que incluso le excitaban. Pero la pena, el dolor, las lágrimas, la impotencia… eran cosas que se escapaban de su control. Cosas que le arrancaban la piel y el alma y le descuartizaban sin piedad. Por eso había escogido ese camino. Para no enfrentarse nunca más al dolor. No deseaba el poder, sino encontrar refugio para su cobardía.

No pudo. Ren no soportó verla más en ese estado. Atrajo a su sable láser, que automáticamente se iluminó y lo colocó a escasos centímetros de la cara de la chatarrera. Ella lo miró con ansia y soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Por cosas como esta te desviaste del camino!

Tendría que haberle hecho caso. Tendría que haberle atravesado con la espada y acabar con ese sufrimiento que ambos sabían sería mutuo a partir de ese momento. Ojalá no hubiese establecido una conexión mental con ella. Pero en lugar de todo eso arrojó la espada al suelo y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Chatarrera de Jakku, escúchame con atención. Vas a dejar de lanzarme esas visiones. Vas a dejar de hacerlo. Te lo ordeno.

Como respuesta, Rey soltó otra risotada.

\- Ni siquiera siento tu influencia. No me extraña que seas una deshonra para tu abuelo.

\- Te ordeno- repitió Kylo Ren, ignorando su hiriente comentario- que abandones esas visiones.

\- ¡No! ¡Me nutren! ¡Por ellas soy lo que soy!

Solo sería una vez. Solo unos segundos, nada más. Unos segundos sin ese peso con el que llevaba tantos años cargando, unos segundos para ser libre del acoso de esas sombras y ser simplemente él. Un chico normal y corriente llamado Ben Solo.

\- Rey… Rey, escúchame- le susurró, apoyando su nariz sobre la de ella, sin soltarle el rostro- Olvídalo. El pasado no puede cambiarse, Rey. No conseguirás nada recreándote en él. Aférrate a ese poder innato que tienes, pero piensa en el futuro, no en el pasado. Rey…- Ren cerró los ojos, notando cómo el espíritu de la chica se calmaba- No cometas el mismo error que yo, Rey.

\- No puedo...- espetó ella, apretando los dientes, tratando de luchar con todos los medios contra ese descontrol- Nunca he podido… Están ahí. Siempre las recuerdo. No me dejan en paz.

Kylo Ren la miró a los ojos, obligándole a hacer lo mismo. Y en ese momento, en ese breve instante en el que no hubo ni luz ni oscuridad, ni guerras ni masacres, ni tensiones ni expectativas, solo se concentró en ella.

\- Ahora ya sí. Y ahora te ordeno que dejes de recordar todo aquello. Hazlo.

Kylo Ren chascó los dedos, como hiciera en su primer encuentro y la chica se desmayó, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, aún presa. Calmada y en paz.

Le costó, pero finalmente se separó de ella. Mejor. Cuanto más lejos de esa chatarrera, mejor. Recuperando la serenidad, Kylo Ren recogió su casco y se lo puso. En ese momento más que nunca necesitaba esconder todo lo que su rostro podía desvelar. Necesitaba recuperar la compostura y prepararse para lo que venía.

Porque ese vínculo que existía entre los dos era real, palpable y ninguno podría jamás deshacerse de él.

 **FIN**

 _¡Hola a todos! Con este oneshot me estreno en el fandom de "Star Wars: El despertar de la fuerza", apoyando a la "pareja basura" por excelencia del momento: Rey y Kylo Ren. Que conste que lo de basura no es despectivo ni mucho menos, sino que el fandom se auto denomina así, "trash", de forma irónica y graciosa y lo cierto es que me encanta. Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, creo que somos muchos (la mayoría) los que hemos notado esa tensión tan rara entre la heroína y el villano; no sé si llegarán a ser parientes o no, pero esa tensión sexual es más que palpable. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fic sobre la mejor escena de la película para mí, el interrogatorio que le hace Kylo Ren a Rey, así que espero que os haya gustado mucho el resultado. La idea es que sea un oneshot, pero no cierro las puertas a poder continuarlo. Y poco más que contaros. Si tenéis alguna duda, pregunta, crítica, lo que sea, estaré encantada de leer vuestros comentarios. ¡Un beso a todos, "trash fans"!_


End file.
